


Day 3 : Intimacy

by LarsonColfer



Series: Dalton Riot Week 2014 [3]
Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Riot 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I find there is nothing more intimate than domesticity and two people moving together.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 3 : Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> I find there is nothing more intimate than domesticity and two people moving together.

Their friends would have never believed if they saw them now. They were the very definition of an old married couple and for once Logan actually loved it. He loved that he came home to Julian every day in the house he shared with his husband.

A house they built together with covered in everything they loved, Julian’s and his, hiers. He sighed in happiness and dropped the keys in the bowl and smiled at the humming he could hear from the kitchen.

“Hey Lo.” His husband called out,”Dinner would be ready in a minute. I got that chicken that you love so much.” And Logan smiled and followed his husband’s voice.

“Jules.” He whispered softly and hugged his husband from behind, his hose in his hair, breathing him in. “Wash up.” Jules replied, hugging his husband’s arms that were wrapped around him and Logan dropped a kiss in Jules’s hair and left.

He entered their bedroom and shrugged out of his shirt and his eyes caught the glint of the light on his wedding and Logan smiled and rubbed it gently with his thumb, three years on and he loved his husband deeply, even more so.

“Dinner.” Julian called out and Logan smiled and replied “Coming.” and immediately entered their adjoining bathroom. When he came back out fresh and clean, having washed the day’s grime he found his husband waiting for him at the dining table. Logan smiled at him and together they sat down to eat.

He might have not pictured married life this way or in some cases not at all but he found himself grateful and as his husband sat in front of him telling him about his day Logan found himself thinking that he wouldn’t change a single minute of it.

The end.


End file.
